


Books Fall Down

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Sebastian meets Fenris in the library. Quite often actually. And one day... they get much closer.





	Books Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cullenlovesmen (handersmyheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/gifts).



 

gif by cullenlovesmen

* * *

 

Sebastian steps into the cool air of the library and closes his eyes for a moment to get used to the eternal twilight between the shelves. He breathes in the smell of books, of knowledge made script, of stories preserved for years to come.

He makes his way through the rows of canticles and novelisations of Andraste's story, to the back section with history books and more frivolous novels. And there he finds the reason why he will have to steal into the kitchen later for a late lunch, instead of joining the brothers and sisters now.

White hair shines brightly in the low light and draws his eyes to the lithe figure of Fenris. His white markings are dim in here but still distinctive. Ever since he's learned to read, he has asked Sebastian for books to read and Sebastian has arranged access to the chantry's library for him. So that he can choose books whenever he likes. Not so that Sebastian has more chances of meeting him.

As he approaches him, Fenris turns and greets him with a nod. It's impossible to sneak up on Fenris. Sebastian smiles at him; he couldn't fight this smile if his face was made of stone.

"Have you finished the other book on orlesian history already?" he asks, choosing his words carefully. He never would want to imply that Fenris is a slow reader or that he might not understand everything he reads. The former slave has made great strides in his mastery of the written word but Sebastian knows the line on his forehead, that pinches down whenever he is frustrated with his reading progress, quite well by now.

"The last chapter I've read referenced a name I did not recognize," Fenris says, his deep voice like a physical touch.

He steps up to Fenris' side and looks at the book he is holding in his hand. "Could you show me the name?"

Fenris opens the book at a slim band tugged between the pages. He follows the lines of text with his fingertip, the markings on the back of his finger the same colour as the page. He leans over, his leathery shoulder guard scraping against Sebastian's arm as he points to a name on the page.

He is so close to Fenris now that Sebastian can't help but breathe in his scent and he has to force his eyes to stay open to read the name on the page. "We have a registry here, with the names of orlesian chevaliers, maybe we'll find him in there." Sebastian searches the shelf for the book, aware that Fenris is watching him.

He finds the registry and the name and they even cross reference the chevalier with another book, but all Sebastian can remember afterwards is the way Fenris looks at him when he leaves. The dim light of the library makes it impossible to tell what color Fenris' eyes have but in his mind they burn like fire. Later at night he dreams of hands with white lines and of eyes that burn with promises.

~~~

It becomes a habit for Sebastian to spend his lunch time in the library and the kitchen staff now set a plate aside for him unbidden. At first he tried to justify his interest with the peace and quiet of the library but the Maker doesn't like a liar, as his mother used to say. He has a specific reason to go to the library.

Fenris comes every day to the library at lunch time. And nothing could keep Sebastian away.

An interesting development of their daily meetings, where they talk about books and about passages that Fenris has read, is that Fenris isn't subtle. As he drops the learned behaviours of his slave training, he begins to be more forthright. His interest is obvious, he stares openly at Sebastian whenever he can. He seeks closeness without touching him, their bodies separated by a hair's breadth between the leather of their armors.

Sebastian is about to lose his mind. Lunch time has become a sweet torture that he craves every day. He is aware that Fenris carries pain and scars inside of him and he would never want to do anything that could hurt him. He will be content with whatever Fenris is willing to give him but by the Maker, how he _wants_.

~~~

The library is quiet and for a moment Sebastian fears that Fenris didn't come today. He winds his way through the shelves, chasing dust motes through the beams of light from the high windows. At last, in the far corner he finds him, and he breathes out in relief, making the dust motes tumble frantically.  

Fenris is looking at the few frivolous novels the Mothers allow and Sebastian wishes he could sneak up on him to see which book he's looking at. But of course, Fenris hears him approach and has the book stuffed back on the shelf when he arrives at his side.

"Hello my friend, it's good to see you," Sebastian says.

There is that open stare again, eyes glowing like his markings. "Hello..." he swallows once and his voice drops deeper, "my friend."

Fenris takes his hand and Sebastian is caught in a whirlwind of emotions with Fenris the calm center of everything he ever wanted. Fenris' gaze wanders over his face and throat and then down to their clasped fingers and something happens. It feels like a shift in the air or maybe it's just the heat that crawls up Sebastian's neck but he has to step closer, drawn to the powerful warrior, that holds his hand most gently in his own.

"We are friends," Fenris says and it's a statement, not a question.

"Yes, we are," Sebastian says and closes the distance between them. No hand could slip between their chests and the air seems to vibrate. "Or more. If you are willing." His boldness surprises him but he won't take those words back.

It shouldn't startle him so much that Fenris is not one for hesitance and a soft approach. He darts forward, pressing his lips on Sebastian's mouth, clumsy but hungry. It takes him a moment to react and that hesitancy is enough for Fenris to jerk back and turn away.

Sebastian's hand drops from Fenris' grasp. He gathers the ball of hot, tight emotions in his chest and lays it out on his tongue, saying out loud what might stay hidden forever otherwise. "Fenris, do not turn away. Not from me. I want to be with you."

Fenris' fists clench at his sides, dust moats swirling in a storm as he huffs out a breath. "You have taken vows. My desire is unwanted."

Sebastian steps closer to him and puts his hand on Fenris' shoulder. "It is not unwanted, not at all."

Fenris turns to him, their noses almost touching. His eyes drop to Sebastian's mouth.  "I don't know how to do this."

"But I do," Sebastian says with a smile. "It's been a while but I'm sure I remember." He tilts his head to the side but looks Fenris in the eyes once more. "If you allow me?"

"Yes."

Sebastian softly presses his lips to Fenris', gently encouraging him to open his mouth for him. It takes a bit of prodding with his tongue before Fenris catches on and kisses him back. Once he understands what is expected of him, he proves to be a fast learner.

Fenris's hand moves into Sebastian's hair and he cradles his head as he answers the kiss with wild hunger. Nothing Fenris does, is ever done with half a heart. He devours him, holds him and Sebastian's knees go week. The breathe each other in, only stopping the press of their lips to inhale air in a desperate gasp before their lips find each other again.

As sudden as he began, Fenris steps back, removing the contact and Sebastian stumbles forward for the sudden lack of weight to lean against. "I apologize," Fenris says with a gravely tremor in his voice.

Sebastian catches himself on a bookshelf. "Whatever would you apologize for?"

"I am disrespecting your vows. I should not — "

"Fenris," Sebastian interrupts him. "Elthina has revoked my initiation when I took revenge for the death of my family."

"But you still stay in the Chantry."

"Because my family has paid handsomely to ensure my placement here."

The gap between them is suddenly gone. Fenris' breath flows over Sebastian's cheek. "You are not bound by vows?"

Sebastian leans forward until his lips brush against Fenris' ear. "I am not bound by any vows," he whispers and then his world tilts.

It is disconcerting how strong Fenris is, how easily he presses Sebastian against the bookshelves. How he finds the pulse on Sebastian's neck and presses his lips against it to suckle, how his hands slide easily under armor, under shirt and loosened laces.

Nothing Fenris does, is ever done with half a heart.

After a breathless delay, Sebastian catches up and finds Fenris' neck to kiss, his hands searching for the same kind of openings in his clothes that Fenris has already found.

Fenris' hands stroke over Sebastian's stomach, up to his chest, and Sebastian swallows a moan. His hands still and Sebastian opens his eyes to the smoldering look of Fenris. He seems to be frozen, a line of worry carved in his forehead.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks when he find his voice again.

"I do not want to presume."

"You don't, I swear that you don't."

Still Fenris stands frozen and Sebastian lays his hand on his cheek, gently, asking permission with his touch. Fenris leans into his hand and Sebastian breathes out.

"I do not ask of you what you're not willing to give. Not now, not ever. If this kiss is the last you give me, I will cherish the memory for the rest of my life. And I will continue to be your friend."

Fenris closes his eyes but he still leans his cheek against Sebastian's palm. "My desires... are uncharted waters to me."

Sebastian moves his other hand to Fenris' neck, stroking what little skin he can find at the base of his neck. He cards his fingers into his white hair, up to the back of his head. "Do you wish for me to be your guide?"

"Yes."

Sebastian cradles Fenris' head and kisses him again. Their armored chests scrape against each other as Fenris returns the kiss with a moan, wild and forward in his hunger. There is no time to remove the layers of armor and protection but the laces of their trousers are easily loosened and Sebastian slides his hand over the bulge in Fenris' smalls, revelling in the groan he makes.

The air seems to shift again as Fenris stares at Sebastian and then he moves. Sebastian's back hits the shelf with a thump and a couple of books fall to the ground as Fenris presses against him and slides his hand into Sebastian's trousers.

"The books," Sebastian says, trying to lean down to pick them up, "let me just— "

"They can wait," Fenris growls, "I can not."

Arousal rushes in Sebastian's groin with frightening speed. "Aye."

He draws Fenris' smalls down and wraps his fingers around his hard length. Moving his hand up and down, he gathers precum from his tip and spreads it down.

Fenris does the same for him, secure in his movements as he probably has done this before but Sebastian is determined to make him forget that. He gently pushes Fenris' hand away and angels his hip forward, pressing their cocks together. With the help of some spit, he wraps his hand around both of them, pumping them in a slow and steady rhythm.

With a moan, Fenris laces his fingers behind Sebastian's neck and presses his forehead against his. "Sebastian," he murmurs, voice so deep that it vibrates in Sebastian's chest.

He never wants to forget how his name sounds from Fenris' lips in this moment. He speeds up his movements, drawing their bodies closer, rubbing them tight and fast, his head buzzing as all his senses focus on their connection, and soon, Fenris trembles, his fingernails digging into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian catches his mouth in a searing kiss, swallowing his moans as he comes and he follows him over the edge, their combined seed dripping over his hand.

They stand trembling, breathing into the other's mouth, still holding onto each other. Sebastian lets go of their cocks and wipes his hand clean on his trousers. Tugging them both back in their respective trousers, he catches a glimpse of remorse on Fenris' face and puts his clean hand under his chin to make him look at him.

"Fenris, love, did you enjoy this?"

Grey eyes with speckles of green stare up to him. "Yes, I did."

"I did too and I'd love to do this again, preferably with less clothes." He strokes his thumb over Fenris' cheek. "But only if you want it. You've given me more already than I ever dreamt possible. I will not ask for more if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

A soft smile spreads on Fenris' face. "Will you come to the mansion tonight? Just to talk?"

"Of course," Sebastian says. "Anything you want."

Fenris takes a step back, his features guarded but with a smirk playing on his lips. "I cannot promise anything."

"And I'm not asking you to."

With a nod, Fenris turns and leaves the dusty twilight between the bookshelves.

Sebastian picks up the books that have dropped from the shelves. He looks at the cover of the largest one. The title says 'A Heart of Love' and Sebastian smiles to himself. He knows that one. It's not nearly as good as the one Fenris is writing in his heart.

 


End file.
